Days like these
by marzip
Summary: Kick and Kendall have a very interesting adventure together. This is my first story please be constructive.


"Bossy know-it-all!" I screamed at her.

"Arrogant, obnoxious moron!" she screamed back at me. It was just another one of our usual fights. We got into them so often that it just felt natural for us to sling come-backs at each other and spit verbal venom. "You do these stupid stunts all the time! And for what?"

"It's a way of life_ Kendall_ but I wouldn't expect a goody-too-shoes to understand that."

"Whatever _Clarence_ there's more to life than repeatedly escaping from death for the 'fun of it'."

"Well life is sure not getting straight A's and being a teacher's pet."

"I am not a teacher's pet!"

"Oh really?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Then prove it. Don't answer a single question tomorrow in school or talk to any teacher or do anything teacher's pet-ty."

"Fine I will! And you can't do stunts for a whole day and you can't have Gunther's help either. So to make sure that you don't do stunts you and I will go to school together tomorrow and we will hang out together after school as well."

"Ok then you're on!" We both glared at each other before turning on our heels and walking in opposite directions.

"Oh and I'll be at your house at 7:30 for school tomorrow _Clarence_ so you better be ready" she called after me. I continued to walk not realizing that Gunther was standing there staring at me in shock. After coming to his senses he started to run after me.

"Kick!" I heard him call but I was too agitated to pay attention I was too caught up in my thoughts.** She looked nice today...wait what am I thinking this is Kendall Perkins and I thought she looked nice? What has gotten over me?** "Kick...earth to Kick!" Gunther called bringing me out of my trance.

"Huh? Wha? Oh hey Gunther."

"What's up? You look kinda distracted" Gunther said being observant as usual.

"It's...it's nothing" I said not looking at him trying to formulate an excuse if he asked.

"Then look at me and tell me that" he replied and I looked up but I couldn't say anything. "So what's bothering you?"

"Well...you promise not to laugh or freak out..."

"Yea what's up?"

"Well...I'm kinda...um...well...I'm a little nervous about hanging out with Kendall all day tomorrow and not doing stunts..."

"It's only Kendall what are you nervous about?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know the last time I hung out with her all day was when our hands got stuck together and then we ended up kissing to hide from Ronaldo. But then she was also awesome getting the unsticky stuff. And don't forget when we danced together and we combined awesome and elegance and there's was that moment that if someone didn't yell 'kiss her' I probably would have..." I stopped realizing what I just said and I instantly clamped my hands over my mouth.  
>"Kick? Do you like Kendall?"<p>

"I...well...NO! That's so gross!"

"Well you just said that she was awesome and that you probably would've kissed her. Are you considering tomorrow to be a date once school is over?" he said eyeing me with a penetrating look.

"I don't know Gunther. It's just that it's _Kendall_ for crying out loud! We're supposed to hate each other and fight each other all the time! I'm not supposed to be nervous about seeing her all day tomorrow. I'm not supposed to be nervous about whether this is a date or not. I'm not supposed to think that she looked really pretty today and that she smelled kinda good" my eyes widened after I said this.

"So you do think this is a date Kick?" Gunther smiled.

"Well what am I supposed to think? It's only the two of us and I'm going to be with her. Plus after she just broke up with Ronaldo because he wasn't 'awesome' enough for her what am supposed to think."

"So do you want it to be a date?"

"I...well...I don't know..."

"Kick honey it's dinner time come in please" I heard my mother call so I said good-bye to Gunther and went in for dinner. **Tomorrow is definitely going to be an interesting day. Well Gunther made a good point do I like her? How could I we always fight...ah but why do you fight with her...well because she irritates me to no end...are you sure that's what that burning sensation in your stomach is when you see her? **"Kick you've been awfully quiet sweety what's on your mind?"

"Well...I made a bet with Kendall that I wouldn't do stunts all day tomorrow and she wouldn't be a teacher's pet and I have to hang out with her all day tomorrow" I replied sighing a little.

"Aw dillweed's got himself a girlfriend!" Brad laughed and I threw the ketchup at his head making it twirl back around and I caught it placing it back on the table.

"At least I can get one remember last time you got a 'girlfriend' she was a cheerleader that just used you and it wasn't even real" I shot back at him.

"Ha you admit it! She is your girlfriend!" he smiled evilly "I can't wait until tomorrow when she picks you up for school when I can get in your face about it and embarrass you."

"Aw biscuits." I went to my room after dinner and planned what I would do with Kendall not knowing what exactly to think as well as pondering what I truly felt about her. This however only ended with me even more confused.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm smiling from some dream that had something to do with Kendall. "Blech" I said to myself remembering that I had the whole day with her. I got dressed and walked down the stairs and into the dining room to see Kendall sitting at the table already. "Kendall?"

"Hello Kick how are you this fine morning" she replied smiling.

"Hey" I said gruffly but then my jaw dropped after seeing what she was wearing. A yellow skin-tight tank-top and a red miniskirt. "Kendall...you look...well...nice."

"Why thank you" she smiled "Your brother was just telling me about how you called me your girlfriend last night. Is this true?" her smile turned evil.

"I...well...yea...I might've..." I said not exactly looking at her. I sat down at the table grabbing some cereal. I didn't really say anything else but I could faintly hear my mom and Kendall having a conversation about me.

"Kick! We have to make the bus!" Kendall screamed grabbing me by the arm and half dragged me to the bus. We sat down together when I spotted Wacky Jackie getting on the bus.

"Biscuits. Hide me!" I hissed trying to hide behind Kendall she smiled and obliged by some how shoving me into her backpack.

"I smell the musky aroma of awesome! Have you been wooing my Kick?" Jackie hollered at her.

"Um no why would I want to Jackie and even if I did it's not like you were much competition anyway" Kendall replied.

"Not any competition! Ha you make me laugh Kick is my future husband and everyone knows it!"

"Um you mean that you're a creepy obsessive stalker that is infatuated with him and he would much rather you leave him alone so he could pursue someone who is actually worth his time."

"Just stay away from my man!"

"Leave now!" I could see Jackie cringe and then back off and head towards the back of the bus and away from us.

"I owe you big time Kendall" I said when she unzipped the bag and let me out. To this all she did was smile.

"So Kick I was thinking that we go see a movie after school today. Would that be okay with you?"

"Um...yea...sure sounds good...what do you suggest we see?"

"Um...well there's that new French flick out...or there's so Rock Callihan movie or something" she said and when she looked at me she smiled and then continued "I think we should see the new French flick it'll be fun after all you did say that you enjoyed all that mushy stuff in the first place."

"Aw biscuits...I did say that didn't I." Then we heard giggling coming from behind us and when I turned around I saw Gunther sitting there with a girlish smile on his face. "Um Gunther what are you doing?"

"Teehee you two are so super cute first you guys plan to hang out all day even in school and now you're going on a date after school to a girly film. Aw Kick that's so cute you're going to see something that she likes" he giggled again and then turned around back to some piece of paper where he seemed to be taking notes on something.

"A date?" Kendall asked "I didn't mean for this to be a date" she said her eyes widening.

"Oh you didn't?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well no..."

"Then why are you dressed...well...pretty today..."

"Well I just thought I'd change it up...wait a second...did you just call me pretty?"

"I...yea...I guess I did." **Aw biscuits I just called her pretty to her face what's wrong with me. She said that I couldn't do stunts and she wouldn't be a teacher's pet she never said anything about being nice to each other. What is going on?**

"Kick...earth to Kick...did you even hear me?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh sorry I kinda zoned out for a second there" I said sheepishly not meeting her gaze.

"Are you okay because you never act shy, you never compliment me, and you would've never agreed to go see a French flick that's as Gunther calls it 'girly'."

"I well...I'm alright..." I felt a blush creeping onto my face. I turned and looked out the window to hide the blush. I saw the school come into view and sighed in relief since I knew that she wouldn't be able to interrogate me at least for now. "Hey look at that we're at school" I said jumping out of my seat.

"Ha! I knew he was here!" Jackie screamed and I turned around to see her pointing at me and staring at Kendall in anger. "I knew it! You're trying to steal my Kick away from me! Wanna fight me dollface you wanna fight me?"

"First of all Jackie he doesn't want to be around you hence why you didn't see him until now. Second I can't steal someone away from you if they aren't yours in the first place so if I did want him he would be free for the taking. And third if we did fight I would win because I have awesome skills and you obviously do not" Kendall replied turning on her heal. She then proceeded to grab me by the arm and pull me off of the bus and into the school.

"Hey Kendall?" I asked once we were both sitting down in our seats.

"Yea?"

"You do realize that you never denied that you wanted me" I said with my same cocky grin.

"Why would I ever want you?" she asked her eyes in an intense glare.

"Because I'm awesome."

"No you're annoying, rude, obnoxious, cocky, full of yourself, and a stunt-crazy person that likes to almost kill yourself everyday! Do you have any brain cells left?"

"For your information I do have brain cells left I use them to do amazing stunts. Plus Ms. Perfect at least I don't have my nose stuck in a book all day long. I actually have a life."

"Ha stunts aren't life they're just going to get you killed."

"I'd rather die a daredevil's death than from having my nose stuck in the book."

"Class it's time to get started!" Ms. Fitzpatrick called out making Kendall and I stopping our fight. The school day dragged on and on and much to my surprise Kendall was actually fulfilling her half of the bet.

"I'm going to win you know" she whispered to me.

"Yea whatever. Hey by the way we never made a wager" I whispered back.

"Well if I win then..."

"If you two don't stop talking while I am then you both will get detention. What is so super important Mr. Buttowski and Ms. Perkins that it's worth not paying attention to my lecture anyway?" Ms. Fitzpatrick said angrily.

"Um...well..." Kendall stuttered.

"She was helping me plan a new stunt for tomorrow sorry that I got her into trouble Ms. Fitzpatrick. It's not her fault she's always a good student so don't give her detention for something that I did" I said not really believing that it was coming out of my mouth. Everyone in the classroom just turned and looked at the two of us with shocked expressions on their faces. **What am I doing? I always get detention. It would even help Kendall to prove she's not a teacher's pet by even getting detention but why did I get her out of it?...She has a reputation to uphold...but why do I care about her stupid reputation as a nerd and a teacher's pet?**

"Well Mr. Buttowski don't let it happen again. As much as we all like to see you and Ms. Perkins flirting rather than fighting I do have a class to teach without any interruptions" Ms. Fitzpatrick said giving the both of us the evil eye. "And Ms. Perkins as for you I expected better after all you are the teacher's favorite student." The class went on and on until the bell rang for lunch and we left.

"Hey Kick...thanks for that in class just now" Kendall said walking beside me with her lunch in hand but looking at the ground not meeting my gaze.

"Hey it's no problem" I shrugged "Even though you getting detention would've been the ultimate proof that you aren't a teacher's pet" I added winking making her smile a little bit.

"So this bet...if I win...then you will have to come to my house after school everyday and do homework with me" she smiled.

"Ha sure and if I win you have to do stunts with me and you have to participate as well not just watching" I smiled my cocky smile again since I knew I was going to win this.

"And what if we both win?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Um...we'll compromise and do both" I replied smiling. ** I can't wait for us to win...wait us?...I meant me...but wait why'd I say that she'd do stunts with me?...well she is good at them sometimes like in Ronaldo's lab...**

"Um...Kick? Are you alright you've been awfully distracted today" Gunther said pulling up a chair on my other side.

"Yea I'm fine Gunther...just have some...stuff...on my mind that I don't really understand but that I can't shake off."

"Well you know Kick we still have half a school day before you're doing homework with me for the rest of the year" Kendall smiled at me.

"Wait you wagered that you'd do homework with her?" Gunther asked.

"Yea if she wins and she has to do stunts with me...if...I...win...aw biscuits..."

"Wow Kick you and Kendall are going to be spending a lot of time together. Almost like you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend" Gunther said earning a slap from Kendall.

"We aren't going out Gunther" she snarled at him.

"You and Kick are going out? You are stealing my Kick away from me! We're gonna fight!" screamed Jackie from the table across from us.

"We aren't going out Jackie" I sighed but the whispering had already started. You could hear the 'they're going out?' and 'no wonder why they always pretended to hate each other they were secretly flirting the whole time.' I then turned to Kendall and said "Well so much for this being just a bet."

"Whatever Kick you know you wanted this" she said getting up and walking away.

"Hey where are you going" I said jumping up and following her out of the cafeteria.

"Away...from you!"

"From me? And why's that?"

"Because you're...you're a jerk" she said trying to hide the tears that I could clearly see in her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine _Clarence_. Let's just finish this bet" and with that she walked back to class.

"What just happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"I think she just got upset with you because you said you wanted it to just be a bet" Gunther replied standing behind me.

"What am I supposed to say Gunther? We're supposed to hate each other. We don't go on dates like we accidentally planned, I don't compliment her like I did, and I'm not supposed to get worried when she gets upset at me."

"If you say so Kick. I think it's called lo...being human."

"Okay Gunther I guess you're right" I sighed trudging back into the classroom and into my seat. The rest of class was pretty dull as Kendall didn't speak the rest of class and I noticed that instead of taking notes like she normally did she was staring out the window and aimlessly doodling something in her notebook. I leaned over to see what it was but she quickly covered it up before I could see it. "What was that?"

"None of your business. And the sooner we get this done the better...than we can go back to hating each other like we're supposed to" she said trying to hide her tears again.

"Hey are you sure you're alright?" I asked worry riddled throughout my words.

"I said I'm fine." Just then the bell rang and she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room saying "I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes." Before I could answer she was already gone.

"Looks like you got yourself a date" Gunther smiled standing behind me.

"I'm going to make sure it's ruined" Jackie said coming up behind us.

"Jackie will you please leave Kendall and I alone. She's already not having a good day and I don't want it to be worse for her. Have you ever thought about her happiness instead of your own?"

"I...well...she's been brainwashing you Kick! You guys hate each other stop this madness!"

"JACKIE THAT'S ENOUGH!" I roared surprising even myself at my sudden outburst. I turned quickly and quietly on my heels and walked out of the room and to the front of the school where I was to wait for Kendall.

"Man Kick you really want this to work out with Kendall huh?" Gunther panted after having ran after me.

"I...I don't know Gunther...I don't understand why all of a sudden I want to make sure that everything works out and that she's happy. I don't know why all of a sudden I realize that she's not that bad and she has a reason why she's such a teacher's pet. It's just part of her. She's supposed to be smart and I'm supposed to be stupid. She's the one who's supposed to know everything and is supposed to get in my face about how I'm doing everything wrong but then I get back in her face and tell her whatever comes to my mind. I win most of the time and she's supposed to act like a bossy know-it-all. She's not supposed to have feelings Gunther! That's not how this is supposed to work! And I'm not supposed to try and make her happy. I'm not supposed to be upset that she's unhappy I'm supposed to be happy that I made her mad. I'm not supposed to find her beautiful. I'm not supposed to think that I want her to go back to the bossy, know-it-all nerd. I'm not supposed to see her softer side Gunther. That's not for me! That's for guys that understand that mushy stuff. It's for saps like her ex Ronaldo! And speaking of him I'm not supposed to be happy that they aren't dating anymore! I'm Kick Buttowski suburban daredevil! I'm not supposed to have feelings!"

"Um...Kick...I know you're probably going to kill me for saying this but...I think that you're in love with Kendall."

"I...wha..." I looked at him and stopped to think about my adventures with her.** Well I did kiss her to get away from Pantsy and it wasn't too bad. Or the time that we danced together and combined our styles of awesome and elegance. That was a great time she's such a great dancer. There was also that time that our hands got stuck together and she kissed me to hide from Ronaldo. Now that was like electricity...I wonder why I never noticed it until now that I actually liked her kissing me but I never admitted it. Then later when we were getting the unsticky thing she proved to be pretty awesome...woah I think Kendall Perkins is awesome...** "I don't know Gunther we always fight and we hate each other."

"If you say so Kick."

"Hey Kick you ready to go" I turned around and there was Kendall smiling at me. It looked like she had just put on makeup and she smelt like vanilla.

"Yea" I said extending my arm "let's go." We walked off to the movie theater and I bought her tickets. We got our popcorn and drinks and proceeded to sit down in the theater. I looked around and noticed that we were the only ones in the theater. "Hey do you realize we're the only ones here?"

"Shhh Kick it's starting!" she hushed me and I sighed. We started to watch the movie when all of a sudden I became aware that there was someone breathing down my neck. I turned to see what was going on just to see Wacky Jackie sitting there staring at me and breathing heavily with a maniacal look. Before I could react however she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Kendall turned around to" see this and screamed "You jerk Clarence Buttowski!" she proceeded to throw her drink on me and storm out.

"Kendall! Wait!" I called after her but there was no waiting she continued to walk. "Jackie this is all your fault. And don't you dare tell me that you were trying to help me. We were just trying to fulfill our bet and we were also trying to actually become friends." That being said I ran off in the direction that I saw her walk to. "Um excuse me sir" I asked one of the attendants "Have you seen Kendall?"

"Oh your date? She ran off crying towards her house" he replied. I thanked him and ran off trying to catch up with her. I saw her running but she wasn't headed to her house she was headed to Widowmaker's Peak.

"Kendall!" I screamed trying to get her to turn around but she kept walking. Without even thinking I pulled out my skateboard and started skating towards her. When I was close enough I grabbed her around the middle and stopped.

"What do you want?" she screamed at me "Here to make a fool out of me again _Clarence_? Did you think I wouldn't notice that she was right there. But oh you don't like her 'hide me Kendall' I should've let her see you this morning. This bet is stupid. I won but ha you lost I see you've done a stunt."

"If you call trying to catch up with someone that left you in the movie theater without letting you explain what happened..."

"I know what happened! You two kissed end of story."

"No it's not! She attacked me. Do you really think that I would actually want that crazy person?"

"I well..."

"Exactly Kendall!"

"Well you still hate me and you're still a huge arrogant moron."

"Okay Ms. Goody-too-shoes know-it-all."

"At least I use my brain instead of as a cushion for my stunts."

"At least I have some fun in my life instead of following every single rule."

"At least I'm going to have a future."

"What kinda future would that be sitting reading books all day avoiding the sunshine? Oh that sounds wonderful."

"I do more than read you know!"

"Oh that's right you'll find someone to kiss up to."

"I do not and I proved to you that I don't! I am not a teacher's pet! Why are you so caught up in calling me a teacher's pet?"

"I...you wanna know why? Do you really wanna know?"

"YES!" she roared.

"...Fine because I'm jealous of you okay!"

"What? Why would you be jealous of me? All I do is homework."

"Kendall...you're smart. You know things, you're going to go somewhere in life. Me I'm going to be stuck in some dead end job unless I get myself famous with my stunts. You command people's attention not because you've done something stupid but because you're going to do something smart. I could never be like that. I fail too much in school the only thing I'm good at is injuring myself..." I looked up at her but her mouth was just hanging open in shock.

"Wait...you...Kick Buttowski...are jealous?...Of me?" she blinked a few times as if to see if this was a dream. "But you shouldn't be" she finally said looking at her shoes.

"And why not? You're a genius and you're probably going to be the best lawyer in the whole world."

"Because...well...I'm jealous of you..." my eyes bulged when she said this. "It's true Kick. You have fun in your life. You do everything I wish I could. I can't do stunts like you do I don't have that skill and quite frankly some of what you do really freaks me out. But you aren't afraid to live your life. There's more to life than the rules Kick and you've shown me that. I always wished I could be like you so that I could learn to have fun. I just never gave myself the chance since I was always worried about my reputation as an heiress or having to maintain my straight A's or my duties as class president. I'm not fun like you Kick..." she didn't even meet my gaze and I could see tears in her eyes.

"Kendall I think you're awesome" at this her head shot up and she was looking at me with such intensity that I was afraid that if she looked away I would disappear. "You are an amazing dancer, you're smart, determined, brave, you can take me on in a verbal battle, you're the only girl I've ever known to fart like that, you're a true daredevil because you've eaten a moldy half-eaten sandwich out of the garbage can, and you proved to me that you can do stunts when we were getting that unsticky stuff."

"Wow...Kick...I...I didn't know!" she smiled. I felt a sudden warmth at seeing this and suddenly I had a gut feeling. I took a deep breath and pulled her closer to me. Her eyes got wide but I shut mine tightly as I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She went rigid at first from pure shock but soon after she leaned in and kissed me back. When I pulled away I knew it was the right thing to do since she had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Nooooooooo!" Jackie screamed making us turn around. I sighed. **Great now the moment's dead.**

"GO AWAY! It's quite obvious that he doesn't want you concluding that he just kissed me. If you really love him as much as you say you'd be happy that he found someone that makes him happy" Kendall said seething with anger. My eyes widened since she always scared me when she was angry.

"I...but...I..."

"I said GO!" Kendall screamed making me jump and Jackie run away.

"Kendall has anyone ever told you how scary you are when you're angry?" I asked her smiling. She turned to look at me but her anger instantly melted when she saw the smile on my face.

"You might've mentioned it a few times."

"Sooooo does this mean that you two are _finally_ together?" Gunther asked from behind us.

"Um..." I looked Kendall in the eyes and smiled again "Yes it does."

"You know you still did a stunt today" Kendall smiled.

"Yea but it was worth it. Looks like I'm doing homework with you" I smiled and Gunther stared at me in shock.

"Um Kick are you feeling okay? You never want to do homework" he said feeling my forehead to see if I had a fever.

"I'm feeling just fine."

The next day in school Kendall and I walked into the classroom hand-in-hand making everyone's jaws drop. There were questions like 'are you guys really dating' or 'how did this happen' but we just smiled and brushed it off. Ms. Fitzpatrick seemed really happy about it though since we didn't fight as much anymore and when we did fight it was just a gentle, playful banter.


End file.
